Larga vida a los reyes de Narnia!
by WEASLEYMYQUEEN
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Susan en vez de volver por segunda vez con sus hermanos vuelve por tercera vez? Esta es una historia dedicada a Suspian
1. Prologo

**Bueno esta es otra historia de Narnia, no leí los libros (solo el segundo) pero amo las que vi la segunda película me enamore de la pareja de Suspian.**

**Todos los derechos y personajes son del gran C. .**

**Prologo.**

Peter, Edmund y Lucy volvieron a Narnia por segunda vez .Ellos ayudaron a combatir a las fuerzas telmarinas y así lograron que asumiera el trono el rey Caspian X.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste esta historia esto es solo el prologo en un rato subo la historia.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Este es el primer capitulo de mi historia sobre Suspian espero que les guste.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen al gran C.S .Lewis**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Pocos días faltaban para arribar a Narnia, era un día realmente tranquilo, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor reflejándose en el imponente mar . En nuestro viaje se había sumado un compañero que resulto ser primo de los reyes y reinas de antaño era un niño irritante pero la magia de Narnia lo transformo en alguien realmente querido por todos nosotros aun que al igual que sus primos después de la guerra en la que derrocamos a mi tío y sus fieles volvió a su mundo. De camino de regreso a Narnia pasamos por la isla de Ramandu y llevamos con nosotros a su hija Lilliandil , era una mujer encantadora con muchas cualidades para ser reina.

En el Viajero del Alba todo estaba tranquilo yo junto con la tripulación disfrutábamos el día en cubierta. Lilliandil por su parte no había salido en todo el viaje debido a el fuerte mareo que representaba para ella. Todo era normal hasta que un fuerte grito rompió la paz del día.

Majestad!hay personas en el agua!-Grito uno de los marineros. Rápidamente salte al agua seguido por varios hombres de la tripulación. En el agua había 4 personas. Me dirigí a una de estas personas agarrándola por la cintura para ayudarla a mantenerse a flote.

Tranquila!Ya te tengo!-Dije para calmarla.

¿Caspian?-Dijo la joven que conocía perfectamente dándose vuelta y mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa.

Lucy!-Dije con alegría y nos dirigimos al barco al ver también a sus hermanos. Una vez en el barco tome a Lucy en un abrazo, después de ella también abrace a Edmund y Peter pero entre ellos había una persona que no conocía una mujer de cabello castaño, piel tan blanca coma la porcelana y unos ojos de un azul mas profundo que el mar que brillaban angelicalmente, un poco mas baja que el gran rey .Era realmente hermosa no podía dejar de mirarla maravillado. Peter la tomo de la mano y la acerco a mi.

Caspian te presento a mi hermana la reina Susan, Su el es el rey Caspian-Dijo Peter simplemente.

Es un gusto conocerlo rey Caspian!-Dijo con la voz mas dulce que jamas halla escuchado y una sonrisa encantadora.

El gusto es todo mio majestad!-Dije también con una sonrisa sin poder quitar los ojos de ella.

Por favor llámame Susan-dijo tiernamente-no hay necesidad de formalidades.

Lo mismo digo-Dije sonriendo y me dirigí a la tripulación -Les presento a nuestros náufragos el gran rey Peter el magnifico, la reina Susan la benévola, el rey Edmund el justo y la reina Lucy la valiente. Los reyes y reinas de antaño-Dije y todos estallaron en aplausos y alabanzas mientras los reyes sonreían con alegría.

Me alegra haber vuelto!-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Echaba de menos este lugar-Dijo Peter abrazando a su hermanita al tiempo que una delicada tosecita se escuchaba haciéndonos a todos voltear para ver a la reina benévola totalmente pálida con la boca morada del frió .En ese momento comprendí la gravedad de mis actos. Los reyes y reinas estaban completamente mojados y seguramente con este frió no tardarían en enfermar.

Majestades!Sera mejor ir bajo cubierta para que puedan cambiarse a ropa seca!-Dije rápidamente.

Creo que es una buena idea-Dijo con una débil sonrisa dirigimos a mi camarote y al abrir la puerta una melena de pelo rubio se lanzo sobre mi besándome apasionadamente.

¿Lilliandil que estas haciendo?-Pregunte desconcertado cuando la joven se separo de mi.

Te extrañaba-Dijo mordiéndose el labio-¿Quienes son ellos?

Te presento a el gran rey Peter, el rey Edmund , la reina Lucy y la reina Susan-Dije mirando a Susan que por una extraña razón se veía triste, como si el brillo de sus ojos comenzara a desaparecer-Majestades les presento a Lilliandil mi prometida.

Es un gusto conocerla Lady Lilliandil-Dijo Peter con una reverencia .Seguido por sus hermanos.

Lo mismo digo majestad, es un honor conocerlos-Dijo gentilmente.

Lilliandil tu y las reinas compartirán mi camarote y los chicos dormirán conmigo y toda la tripulación- Dije firmemente y me dirigí al armario sacando 5 conjuntos de ropa y repartiéndolos.

Gracias Caspian eres muy amable-Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

No es nada Lucy, las dejaremos para que puedan cambiarse-Dije saliendo de la habitación seguido por Edmund y Peter.

* * *

Estaba en el camarote de Caspian esperando pacientemente a mi padre .No veía la hora de salir de este sucio barco y adueñarme de todo Narnia.

Hija mía!-Dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Padre!-Dije con una sonrisa-¿Que noticias tienes para mi?

Los reyes y reinas llegaran a Narnia, debes desacerté de la reina Susan antes de que Caspian te deje por ella-Dijo severamente.

¿Que debo hacer?-Pregunte.

Matarla lentamente y haciéndola sufrir-Dijo simplemente-Cuando conozca a Caspian el sera su mayor debilidad .Debes romperle el corazón.

Lo haré padre!-Dije firmemente.

Suerte hija mía!-Dijo y desapareció dejándome otra vez sola pero con una misión destruir a la reina benévola.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado .Comenten. Besooos.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola!Bueno este es el nuevo capitulo, antes de que empiecen a leerlo quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones que no hice en el capitulo el viaje en la búsqueda de los siete lores perdidos , solo Eustace es enviado a ayudar a Caspian, simplemente quería cambiar un poco ñas cosas;Los hermanos Pevensie a excepción de Susan vuelven durante e la batalla con los telmarinos. Esta es una historia diferente, escrita desde mi punto de vista, no sigo muy al pie de la letra la historia u las personalidades de algunos de los razón por la cual Susan no volvió con sus hermanos en la batalla contra los telmarinos sera contada a través de los capítulos y con respecto a Liliandil y su padre, su historia sera develada a medida que avancen los capítulos.**

**No tengo nada mas que decir, espero que disfruten del capitulo y comenten.**

* * *

_**Era un día magnifico en las playas de Narnia, el viento era una suave brisa, el sol brillaba radiante en el inmenso cielo azul y se reflejaba el las olas del mar dándoles un brillo mágico desde aquí podía admirar la belleza de mi amado castillo, a pocos metros míos se encontraba tendida en la arena boca abajo una mujer con una daga clavada sobre su espalda , sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella y la tome en mis brazos girándola para poder ver su rostro, me quede sin aliento ante lo que contemplaba, en mis brazos se encontraba pequeña, frágil y vulnerable la reina Susan. Su hermoso cabello negro estaba todo revuelto alrededor de su cara enmarcado sus delicadas facciones; manchas de sangre cubrían su cuerpo.**_

_**Susan...-Susurre acariciando su mejilla, estaba completamente **__**helada y respiraba con dificultad-Por favor despierta...**_

**_De pronto todo se empezó a oscureces mientras un fuerte viento soplaba con fuerza, Susan abrió los ojos y me miro aterrorizada, el viento soplo mas y mas fuerte alzándonos en el aire, separando a esa hermosa mujer de mis brazos._**

**_Caspian!-Grito aterrorizada mientras el viento la arrastraba , quería con todas mis fuerzas protegerla. Todo se volvió mas y mas negro , solo se escuchaban gritos terroríficos pero en poco tiempo también acabaron._**

**_Una luz cegadora ilumino la oscuridad, ahora me encontraba en otro lugar; estaba en la entraba al país de Aslan y el magnifico león se encontraba a escasos metros míos._**

**_Hijo mio..-Dijo con su serena voz._**

**_¿Aslan?-Dije sin aliento-¿Que ha sido todo eso?_**

**_Un gran peligro se acerca mi rey, deberá saber quienes están de su lado y quienes no;tendrá que enfrentarse a muchas pruebas para las cuales necesitara mucha fuerza pero descuide no estará solo en esto , eh traído a los reyes y reinas por dos razones,primero y principal ellos estarán incondicionalmente a su lado en este camino, puede confiar en ellos ciegamente nunca lo dejaran solo, por otro lado ,si los dejaba en su mundo morirían ellos tuvieron un accidente al cual no sobrevivirían por eso eh decidido traerlos aquí a Narnia para que puedan gobernar y afrontar los peligros junto a ti hijo mio-Dijo el magnifico león._**

**_¿De que hablas Aslan?¿Quien es mi enemigo?-Pregunte confuso._**

**_Solo puedo decirte que abras los ojos, tus enemigos están ocultos a simple vista-Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la inmensa ola._**

**_Aslan!-Grite pero ya era tarde el león había desaparecido._**

Me desperté en la mañana acostado en mi hamaca , el sudor frió empapaba mi cuerpo, junto a mi en las hamacas se encontraban aun dormidos los reyes. Recordé mi sueño "Ellos estarán incondicionalmente a tu lado" , no entendía que o quien podía estar amenazando Narnia ni tampoco que tenia que ver la reina Susan en esto;hace unas horas apenas la conocí, sin duda las historias de la edad de oro no le hacían mucha justicia, era tan hermosa, ayer ella y sus hermanos llegaron a nuestro mundo, después de que todos nos cambiáramos en ropas secas,nos encontramos en la sala de mapas y les informe sobre todo lo ocurrido "¿Eustace en Narnia?tienes que estar bromeando" dijo Edmund cuando les conté mis aventuras con su primo, pasamos toda la tarde hablando hasta que oscureció; en la noche nos reunimos todos a excepción de mi prometida y compartimos una comida alegre entre risas y chistes, durante la cena no podía quitar los ojos de Susan , de sus ojos, su cabello, las delicadas facciones de su cara , entre otras cosas. No entendía por que estaba tan pendiente de ella, no la podía sacar de mi mente. El repiqueteo de unas botas en la escalera me saco de mi ensoñación, la puerta se abrió y en el umbral estaba parada con unos pantalones holgados, una camisa blanca suelta, un cinturón rodeando su cintura, un chaleco color marrón y unas botas del mismo cabellos negros caían en finas ondas por su espalda y su cara haciendo un lindo efecto con las pecas de su cara. Allí estaba ella, la reina Susan.

Caspian!-dijo sorprendida mientras el color subía por sus mejillas-perdóneme que entre así, pero necesito hablar urgente con mi hermano.

No hay nada que perdonar mi reina , usted puede venir aquí siempre que quiera-Dije con una sonrisa.

Gracias¿Se encuentra bien?¿Tiene cara de haber visto un fantasma?-Dijo con una mirada de preocupación.

Oh..mm.. si, si , me encuentro bien-Dije mientras me tornaba rojo, ella abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

¿Su?-Dijo Peter, dándose vueltas en la hamaca y mirando a su hermana-¿A ocurrido algo?¿Lucy esta bien?

Necesito hablar contigo Pet, es importante. Lucy esta bien-Dijo seriamente mirando a su hermano.

Ven!-Dijo sentándose en la hamaca haciendo lugar a su hermana-Siéntate y cuéntame que ocurre.

Es...sobre lo que paso antes de llegar aquí..y... sobre Aslan-Dijo dubitativa sentándose junto a su hermano.

¿De que hablas?-Dijo curioso el gran rey mientras yo los miraba fijamente.

Bueno, recordé en un sueño que fue lo que paso antes de llegar aquí..-Dijo mirando ambos con temor, se había puesto pálida-tuvimos un accidente Pet ¿Tu..tu..lo sabias?.Después del funeral de nuestra madre, volvíamos a casa, Ed y Lu paliaban en la parte trasera del auto y..y.. después esa luz brillante junto con el dolor de miles de huesos rompiéndose. Tenia tanto miedo..

Peter se quedo en silencio solo se limito a mirarla con tristeza.

Y..y..después Aslan..apareció en mis sueños..el..el dijo que estábamos muertos..que nunca volveríamos a nuestro mundo y que viviríamos en Narnia hasta el fin de nuestras vidas-Dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Peter le todo las manos y la arrastro hacia si mismo, rodeándola con los brazos mientras ella rompía en llanto.

Tranquila..-Dijo meciéndola de un lado al otro .Me rompía el corazón verla así-ya no estamos allí, estamos a salvo.

Yo..yo..me muero si los pierdo..son lo único que me queda..primero papa..después mama.. que hubiera pasado si algo les ocurría a ustedes..-Dijo entre lagrimas.

Shh..-Dijo Peter besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

Soy una estúpida...venir aquí y tirarme en tus brazos a llorar haciendo una escena enfrente de Caspian..soy patética..lo..lo siento Caspian-Dijo contra la remera de su hermano. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, verla así me hizo recordar mi sueño.

No hay nada por lo cual disculparse,tu me dijiste que tenia cara de haber visto un fantasma y no estabas equivocada, también eh tenido un extraño sueño y después apareció Aslan, me dijo lo que les ocurrió y que se quedarían aquí para poder seguir gobernando todos juntos, pero también me dijo que algo esta amenazando a Narnia-Dije mirando a ambos , ellos se pusieron mas pálidos si era posible y me miraron con preocupación. Susan tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos, lagrimas recorrían su bello rostro.

¿Quien podría estar amenazando Narnia?-Dijo seriamente Peter.

No lo se pero sea quien sea, es muy peligroso-dije mirando a ambos.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llega el capitulo de hoy, discúlpenme por tardar tanto en que les haya gustado, comenten y dejen sus sugerencias si lo desean.**

**P.D.:No se si se habrán dado cuenta pero amo la pareja de Suspian .Gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior.**

**Actualizare pronto! BESOS!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Buenos días!Este es el nuevo capitulo , espero que les guste ; comenten!**

**Edades:**

**Peter: 21.**

**Caspian: 21.**

**Susan : 20.**

**Edmund: 17.**

**Lucy : 16**

* * *

Tierra a la vista!-Grito uno de los marineros y era cierto, a escasos metros se encontraba mi tan amado hogar. Esta mañana me había levantando temprano para descubrir que mi hermana no estaba y Liliandil estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama; ahora me encontraba en la cubierta, todo estaba mojado por las fuertes olas que azotaron al barco, no entendía como ninguno de mis hermanos estaban a la vista.

Lucy!Ven aquí!-La voz de Peter resonó por toda la cubierta haciéndome perder el control y tropezar con uno de los charcos de agua. Antes de caer deje escapar un grito ahogado y cerré los ojos mientras caía esperando el fuerte golpe, pero este nunca llego; Caí sobre algo suave que soltó un gemido de dolor,abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que estaba recostada sobre un joven, levante lentamente la vista y nunca creí ver algo tan hermoso, a escasos metros míos estaba un adolescente de alrededor de la edad de Ed, su cabello corto era de color castaño claro, que hacia juego con sus ojos color verde esmeralda que estaban llenos de preocupación.

Majestad!¿Se encuentra usted bien?-Pregunto con la voz mas dulce que jamas escuche.

Um... yo em sisi , lo lamento -Dije levantándome mientras sentía que el color acedia a mis mejillas.

No es un problema mi reina - Dijo y se levanto, era mucho mas alto que yo y muy musculoso.

¿Cual es tu nombre?-Pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

Mi nombre es Cael, Cael Beninghton-Dijo con una media sonrisa encantadora.

Cael, gracias por atraparme, por favor llámame Lucy-Dije dulcemente.

Lucy..-Dijo en voz baja para que solo ambos pudiésemos escuchar.

LUCY!-La voz de mis hermanos resonó mas fuerte haciendo a Cael reír por lo bajo.

Creo que usted debe ir maj..Lucy- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si, yo debo ir!Gracias por atraparme Cael, nos vemos después-Dije y en mi minuto de valentía, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Cael en agradecimiento y salí apresurada hacia la sala de mapas.

* * *

No sabia que me había golpeado , pero al ver a la joven que estaba sobre mi , mi enojo se disipo, era absolutamente hermosa pero era una reina y una reina jamas estaría con un plebeyo , antes de irse me beso en la mejilla y mi mundo se detuvo ¿Que había sido eso?¿Por que estaba como un idiota con la mirada fija en como aquella niña entraba al despacho de los reyes?¿Por que mi mano se aferraba a el lugar donde sus delicados labios habían rosado mi piel?

Parece que a la reina le caes muy bien - Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, al darme vuelta vi frente a mi a cuñando.

Eso no es asunto tullo Richard-Dije con enfado al hombre que se había convertido en mi amigo, tenia los ojos de un peculiar gris , su caballo era negro , era alto y musculoso.

Vamos amigo!Hoy no te puedes quejar, volveremos a casa , tienes una hermosa joven a tus pies y yo veré a mi amada esposa-Dijo con simpatía.

Ella es una reina,nunca se fijaría en mi-Dije perdiendo mi vista en el mar.

* * *

¿Donde esta esa niña?-Pregunto exasperada Susan al tiempo que la puerta se abría abruptamente para revelar a Lucy con la cara encendida en rojo.

¿Lu?¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Peter mirando con atención a la joven ante nosotros.

Em..yo..si si, lo lamento por la tardanza - Dijo rápidamente.

¿Estuviste corriendo una maratón o algo así?-Pregunte levantando las cejas.

Estoy bien Edmund!Ahora ¿Que es lo tan urgente?-Pregunto recomponiendo su aspecto, en momentos así, si veía cada fibra de reina en su ser.

Como todos saben, en unas unas cuantas horas arribaremos a Narnia-Dijo Caspian.

¿Para eso me han despertado?¿Para decirme lo que ya sabia?-Pregunte en broma.

No Ed, lo que tenemos que decirles es que Aslan a hablado con Caspian y Susan ,lo que deben saber es que nos quedaremos en Narnia para siempre y que Narnia esta en peligro-Dijo Pet sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Que?¿Que haremos ahora?-Dijo Lucy incrédula.

Este es el plan...-Dijo Susan y con la ayuda de Caspian y Peter , explico su plan con lujo de detalles.

* * *

Mi señor Trumpkin!-Dijo entrando apresurado un pequeño centauro a mi despacho.

¿Si?-Dije con simpatía.

El barco del rey Caspian esta cerca!-Exclamo con alegría.

Que grandes noticias!Vamos,debemos apresurarnos en avisar a todos e ir a recibir al rey!-Dije con extrema felicidad.

* * *

Cair Paravel!-Exclamamos los Pevensie atónitos al ver al hermoso castillo ante nosotros.

¿Como es posible?-Pregunto Lucy.

Lo reconstruí en estos años en su honor-Dije con modestia.

Gracias..-Susurro Susan mirándome a los ojos.¿Por que es tan hermosa?Yo no debo pensar esta cosas, estoy comprometido aunque desearía no estarlo Susan es tan única y Liliandil simplemente no es lo que esperaba ella es tan ...

Mi rey!Todo esta listo para desembarcar!-Grito uno de los marineros.

¿Listos?-Dije mirando a los antiguos reyes.

Listos!-Exclamaron todos a la vez.

Caspiii!-Grito Liliandil acercándose a nosotros.

Liliandil!-Dije con cierta exasperación-Ya hemos llegado, vamos a tierra!

Oh..mi amor eso es genial!-Dijo abrazándome.

Vamos!-Dije y todos caminamos hasta la plancha.

* * *

Allí estaba frente a nosotros una gran multitud de narnianos y telmarinos, detrás de estos se encontraba mi tan amado castillo, pero no podía dejar de notar que mis hermanas estaban muy raras, Lucy estaba distraída todo el tiempo y hace horas cuando llego a el despacho de Caspian toda sonrojada trajo mis peores temores, por otro lada Susan parecía triste y feliz a la vez y Caspian aunque lo considerase mi hermano no le quitaba los ojos de encima, es como si la estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada; Ed también parece haberlo notado porque no lo quita los ojos de encima.

Lucy fue la primera en decender la plataforma hacia el pequeño muelle seguida por Ed y Caspian, después Liliandil que parecía mirar a todos con recelo pero Susan estaba indecisa antes de bajar.

¿Su te encuentras bien?-Pregunte con preocupación.

Si, es solo que nose como actuaran ante nosotros, temo por que nos rechacen - Dijo mirando al suelo pero no la deje levante su barbilla y la obligue a mirarme.

Mírame!Eres una mujer asombroso, todo el mundo te amara, no pienses en el pasado-Dije con firmeza.

Gracias Pet!-Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Vamos!-Dije tomando su mano y bajando la plataforma con Susan detrás de mi.

* * *

Amigos míos!Es un placer volver a verlos,tengo el honor de anunciarles que hemos logrado completar nuestra misión con éxito y ademas..-No termine de decir ya que todo el mundo , especialmente los hombres miraron embobados a la figura que estaba detrás de el gran rey , antes se sorprendieron con Liliandil y su forma de deslizarse en vez de caminar pero a Susan las mujeres la miraban con respeto y los hombre por su parte la miraban embobados, con deseo, añoranza y respeto .Ante esto la cara de Peter cambio repentinamente y coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana de forma protectora.

Y empezamos otra vez..-Susurro Ed a Lucy y ambos rieron ¿A que se referían con eso?

Amigos míos!-Dije otra vez-Den la bienvenida a el gran Rey Peter el magnifico, el Rey Edmund , el justo y la Reina Lucy, la valiente. También déjenme presentar a la Reina Susan, la benévola y a Lady Liliandil-Termine de decir y todos estallaron el aplausos y alabanzas.

Q.A!-Grito Lucy y se arrojo sobre la multitud abrazando al enano. Peter y Edmund miraban con divercion en cambio Susan la miraba sorprendida pero con divercion también.

Lucy!-Exclamo Trumpkin-Que gusto es verte de nuevo!

Creo que deberíamos ir al castillo-Dije a Peter y Susan.

Estoy de acuerdo, no es seguro estar aquí , no con lo que sabemos- Susurro Susan.

Lu!Ed!-Exclamo Peter-Vengan!

Pero..-Dijo Lucy al lado de Q.A

Sin peros Lu, vamos!-Dijo con firmeza-Es un placer volver a verte Q.A!Es un placer ver a todos!

* * *

Llegamos rápido a los 6 de caballos, uno para cada uno.

Hola bonitos!-Dijo Susan maravillada acariciando a los caballos, estaba junto a mi amado Destrier y un caballo color miel dando un aspecto de dulzura, amor y belleza.

Siempre ha tenido un gran amor hacia los caballos-Dijo Peter a mi lado mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana.

Es muy bonita-Susurre sin pensar embobado por la imagen ante mi , pero Peter pareció escucharlo .

Ven conmigo!-Dijo y tiro de mi mano lejos de los de los demás para que nadie pudiera escucharnos.

Peter, yo..-Dije con temor.

Caspian!Yo ya lo sabia,todos lo saben la forma en la cual se miran los delata-Dijo. Espera ¿miran?

Yo..-Dije sin entender.

Te estas por casar Caspian!Mira no me importa lo que hagas pero mi hermana no es una niña cualquiera con la que puedas jugar, si la lastimas juro por Aslan que no habrá lugar en el mundo en el que te puedas ocultar de mi -Dijo con serenidad pero firmeza.

Peter , yo nose lo que me pasa, creí que Liliandil era la mujer para mi, creí que con el tiempo llegaría a quererla o incluso amarla pero tu hermana da vuelta mi mundo es tan hermosa , valiente , dulce; ella es muy especial - Dije mirando a Peter a los ojos.

¿Estas enamorado de mi hermana?-Pregunto atónito.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llego el capitulo de hoy, comenten!y gracias a todos los que me dieron su apollo con esta historia!Dentro de poco voy a tratar de subir el nuevo capitulo!Besoos**


End file.
